beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Eagle 145WD
Earth Eagle 145WD '''known in Japan as Earth Aquila 145WD, is a Balance-Type Beyblade that belongs to Tsubasa Otori. It was released again in the Metal Wing Smash Face Off Pack with Dark Libra. Earth Eagle was re-released under Beyblade: Metal Masters in another Metal Wing Smash Face Off Pack, with Dark Libra again as well. Special Moves *Aquila Great Feather Reflection: (Often abbreviated as AGFR) Tsubasa's first finishing move in the manga is '''Aquila Great Feather Reflection (アクイラグレートフェザーリフレクション, akuira gureeto fezaa rifurekushon), he first used this attack in chapter 11 (manga). *Annihilation Attack: A combination attack of Tsubasa's Earth Aquila and Yuu's Flame Libra. Annihilation Attack (全滅双撃（アニヒレーションアタック）,Anihireeshon Atakku) This attack was first used in chapter 12 (manga). *'Metal Wing Smash : '''Tsubasa's first finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 24. *'Stream Slash: Tsubasa's second finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 26. *'''Counter Stance(Counter Smash): Tsubasa's third finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 32. *'Diving Crush: '''Tsubasa's fourth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 36. *'Shining Tornado Buster': Tsubasa's fifth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in Episode 79. *'Smashing Claw:' Tsubasa's sixth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in Episode 38. Name Change Earth Aquila was re-named Earth '''Eagle' by Hasbro. Aquila is Latin for "eagle". However the name Aquila is much more popular. Face Bolt: Eagle The Face on this Beyblade depicts Aquila, Latin for, "Eagle" and one of the 88 constellations in space. In mythology, Aquila is Jupiter's pet eagle, which is featured on this Beyblade's Face. Energy Ring: Eagle *'Weight:' 3 grams Eagle was first released in a translucent purple color.Each side of this Energy Ring represents an Eagle's pair of wings, with the notches on either side representing its head. It was clearly designed to fit with the aesthetic of the Earth Fusion Wheel with its two spikes/notches fitting nicely over the small notches on the inner section of Earth. Fusion Wheel: Earth *'Weight: 33.1 grams' Earth is a great Defensive wheel and is good for stamina as well. It has extra openings as well, to help the air flow. It has four "Blades". Each of which are curved in, so it's like a shield. This helps with recoil and smash attacks. Earth also seems to beat Rock in most battles due to weight and recoil. In terms of outclassing, Earth is a much better choice for Defense than Grand, Rock, Counter, and Leone (Wheel). However, since Basalt/Twisted is heavier than Earth and has less recoil than Earth, Twisted/Basalt severely outclasses Earth because Twisted/Basalt is heavier and has more Defense. However, you would still stick to Earth in Stamina combos because Basalt/Twisted is unbalanced. Mold Variations: Earth has two different molds. The first mold was released in BB-47 Starter Earth Aquila 145WD, and the second was released in both the purple WBBA "Event Special" MF Earth Aquila 105HF/S, and SonoKong manufactured Earth Metal Wheels. However, TAKARA TOMY has since ceased production on the first mold, thus making it a difficult part to obtain. The second mold addressed breaking problems that the original mold faced by modifying the inside of each of Earth's wings. The new mold is up to three grams heavier than the old mold (30-31 grams versus 33 grams on the new mold), which makes it significantly more effective for Defense customizations. Therefore, the new mold is the preferred choice for Defense customs using Earth, while the original mold would be the best for Stamina. Earth can be utilized in the Defense customization, MF-H Earth Bull GB145/R145/ED145/TR145/BD145RS. It is great for surviving spin-stealing and spin-stealing. The "jagged" edges on the bottom of this Wheel is great for Force Smash Attacks especially when used with the TH170 Spin Track in 170/195 mode. balance combination: earth bull 100WD if bull energy ring is not available then use gasher or beafowl,and if WD is not availlable then use WB Attack: 1 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 6 Spin Track: 145 Weight: 1.5 grams 145 is the third highest Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145, Etc.). It can be used in Stamina customizations to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally, Stamina types are not to be used against Attack types. The other two are the TH170 (Beat Lynx), or the 230 Tracks (Flame Byxis) which are taller than the 145 track. TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more Defense but does not wobble like 230. Perfomance Tip: Wide Defense *'Weight': 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more Balance. It has more Stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therfore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Wide Defense also has a brakes ability when it got smashed. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Other Versions *'Storm Eagle 145HF' - Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo (Green). *'Flame Eagle 100ES' - Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo (Red). *'MF Earth Eagle 105HF/S' - WBBA Exclusive (Clear). *'Earth Eagle 145WD' - Beyblade Metal Fusion. *'Earth Eagle 145WD' - Faceoff: Metal Wing Smash (painted parts, Grey). *'Earth Eagle 145WD'- Gan Gan Galaxy gift set (Dark purple). Gallery EarthAquila_MANGA.PNG|Earth Eagle 145WD in the manga. EarthAquila_Package.jpg|Japanese Package 17090-319.jpg 17095-314.jpg 17160-249.jpg 17161-248.jpg 17172-237.jpg 17173-236.jpg 17174-235.jpg 17247-164.jpg 17278-133.jpg 18315-492.jpg 18343-464.jpg 28263-220.jpg L VS E.jpg|Eagle vs Libra 282gfhgfv.jpg 28300-183.jpg 28328-155.jpg 17391-20.jpg untitled.JPG Earth_Aquila.jpg|Earth Eagle earth_eagle_box.jpg 1.jpg earth_eagle_recolor.jpg|Earth Eagle Double Pack Recolor Eart Eagle.jpg|Hasbro Earth Eagle E.jpg|Earth Eagle Asembled and With Ripcord, Launcher, and tool. 1eajfdksfjdsdf.png EarthEagle.PNG EarthEagleMotif.PNG|Motif F AND E TAG TEAM.jpg|Eagle And Libra in a Tag-Team DarkE Eagle.jpg|A Dark Earth Eagle about to Attack Libra Earth Eagle-Beast.JPG aquila dando uma de `ninja`.PNG earth eagle.JPG|Earth Eagle dark face 389.jpg 71.jpg 51.jpg 3010.jpg 106256091-260x260-0-0_libra+beyblade+metal+fusion+earth+eagle+dark+libra.jpg|Earth Eagle packaged with Dark Libra earth03.jpg earth04.jpg Flame VS eagle.jpg|Earth Eagle recolor VS Flame Bixis Eagle VS wolf.jpg|Earth Eagle recolor VS earth wolf 'Trivia' *This is the first bey to have the 145WD combo. The second one to have this combo is Twisted Tempo 145WD, and the third is Kreis Cygnus 145WD. *Earth Eagle comes in a purple color in the Beyblade: Ultimate Gan Gan Galaxy Gift Set. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Defense Type Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Balance Type Category:Metal Saga Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Big Bang Bladers